Trick, treat or transform?
by Calliope693
Summary: Halloween special! Kim and Sam are hosting a Halloween party and the Autobots are invited!


**Trick, treat or transform?**

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

**Summary:** Kim and Sam are hosting a Halloween party and the Autobots are invited!

**A/N:** Sorry if it is a little late, but I've been busy. And this way if this fic sucks, I won't ruin your Halloween! I hope you like this one-shot! So please enjoy!! ;-)

"Kim!! Come on!!" Sam yelled up the stairs, annoyed that her sister was taking so long.

"Coming!!" Kim replied.

She was stressed. No, scratch that. She was frustrated! Sam has been like that for a week now. And it was all her dad's fault. He had the great idea – well, actually, her mom had the great idea, since every decision had their father's sign, but held their mother's approval – of doing a Halloween party. So far nothing wrong. I mean, what's so stressful about a Halloween party? Well, perhaps the fact that it was a sort of dare between their mom and Amanda, their neighbour, on who would have done the best Halloween party. That, and the fact that their parents told them to invite their new friends, you know, the ones they hang out with lately. Yes, the group of five giant alien robots from outer space! Add to this 3 cups of coffee a day, and you'll have the main idea of Sam's current state of mind.

"Kim!! Mom and dad will be here soon!! We must prepare the last things for Halloween!!" Sam screamed again. And she obtained again the same answer. She sighed, knowing keeping yelling wouldn't work.

"Halloween?" Sam turned startled at the figure behind her.

The figure was tall, around her age, wearing a yellow leather jacket with black stripes, and black jeans, that almost covered his yellow Converse. His hair was the brightest blonde, and he had two black bangs that fell halfway down his face and in the way of his sparkling blue eyes. Alongside this man came another; a little bit different. His eyes were bright blue, he was wearing a smirk that could melt a girl, and his dark hair was perfect. He was taller than the first.

"Hey, Jazz, Bumblebee!" she was taken aback by the two holograms before her. She just wasn't used to them yet. Sam regained her composure, then answered her guardian.

"Halloween is a night devoted to scary stuff. You dress up in costumes, and little kids go trick-or-treating. They go door to door to get candy. Of course, there's a lot of occult stuff too, but it's more known for the candy. Sweets move a larger business."

Bumblebee and Jazz nodded. They searched the Internet to get more information when the twins first told them about this holiday. But they were still rather confused about human costumes.

Speaking of which… the Autobots noted for the first time Sam was not in her normal outfit. Sam was in a black dress with triangle ends that went to her mid thigh and slight low cut. Her legs were covered by tight black mesh pants and high-heeled black boots. Cobwebs hung off of her dress in a fashionable manner. She wore a white wig, and a large black witch-hat. Her face was painted pale white also, and she had heavy makeup.

"What? You guys aren't ready yet?" Kim said, looking at them as she climbed down the stairs.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Hey, you can't come up with a good look in less than 15 minutes." Kim replied.

"You barricaded yourself in the bathroom for an hour!" Sam roared.

"Whatever!" Kim shrugged it off. "Hey, what do you think of our costumes?" Kim asked, turning towards the Autobots.

They already took a good look at Sam, so they just concentrated on Kim's costume.

Kim was dressed like a bride. She was wearing a white strapless wedding dress, ripped and torn on its long skirt, and white long gloves, ripped as well. To top it off, she wore a white veil on her head with dry flowers too. The exposed parts of her body were painted blue, and she had a blue wig that reached her waist.

"So, who would you be? A smurf?" Sam snickered, causing Kim to glare daggers at her as she turned, placing her fists on her hips.

"No! I'm Emily, the Corpse Bride!" She said, spinning to let them all see her costume.

"Oh, yeah! I remember when we forced the Autobots to watch it. Or rather, when _you_ forced them to watch it!"

"So? It was worth it! Even Ironhide cried at the end. Though he said it was just a leak." Kim grinned, remembering when mister-tough-guy-all-violence-and-cannons started to sniff at the end of Tim Burton's movie.

"That was priceless! Ironhide's expression!" Jazz said in a fit of giggles. Even Bumblebee was struggling to fight back his laughers.

"So, you are…" Kim turned to her sister, changing the subject.

"I'm a witch, can't you tell?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Aww, but you don't need an occasion like Halloween to be a witch; you already are one!" Kim mocked, and Sam was fighting the urge to make her sister's costume for real, if you catch my drift.

Jazz stepped between the two, not wanting to hear their mother's screams if they dirtied the carpet with their blood. "Hey, I thought Halloween costumes were supposed to be scary."

"Nah. You can dress up whatever you want." Kim said.

"That sounds like fun." Jazz mused.

"It is fun!" Bumblebee agreed. Though he would never admitted it out loud, ever since the first day they chose to stay with the two sisters, Bumblebee always wanted to observe Earth holidays and other human customs. "Especially the trick or treating for kids."

"Yeah, you try to get more candy than your friends, even if you don't eat it all." Sam explained.

"And I don't want Ratchet to go into another long song and dance about the effects of increased sugar intake." Kim shivered, remembering the three hours the medic spent to talk about diabetes, obesity, tooth decay, and so on and so forth.

Sam decided to change the subject; turning to her watch, she shrieked, "Well? Are you two going to change or what?"

The Autobots looked at each other, then remembered that it was a human habit to dress up on Halloween night. Their eyes turned a lighter blue, signalling they were web searching; then the Energon molecules that formed their synthetic bodies started to glow white as they replaced themselves into different positions, allowing the holograms to change their appearance.

Jazz was looking rather stylish. As always. He was dressed as a vampire, (like the hot vampires), with a black cape and fake fangs.

"Mmm, why a vampire?" Kim questioned.

"Human girls seem to love vampires." Jazz winked at them, as they just rolled their eyes.

"And you…?" Sam asked Bumblebee. He was wearing only a tux, nothing more.

He stepped forward and said, "The name's Bee. Bumblebee."

As soon as he said that, the girls started to laugh. Jazz shook his head, patting his friend's back.

"That's right!" Kim said in between giggles, "You are an Autobot scout or spy!"

"Then no less than James Bond to dress up!" Sam added.

"From Cybertron, with love!" Kim teased their guardian.

"Hey, you think that maybe Ironhide would be 'the mech with the golden gun'?" Sam asked, causing the two bots to snicker.

"You meant 'golden cannon'? You know him: a gun is too small!" Kim corrected. At that they all laughed out loud.

"Hey, you two are even worse than our twins!" Jazz said, once he regained his composure. Bumblebee just nodded, he was too busy laughing.

"I look forward to meet them! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, right?" Kim asked, and the Autobots nodded.

"Yeah, they should land soon. You have much in common." Bumblebee added, once he stopped laughing.

"Well, at least they won't spend an hour in the bathroom just admiring themselves!" Sam gave Kim a death glare.

Only when the Autobots didn't answer to Sam's comment, and spent their time looking nervously at each other, did they realize the truth.

"No way!" Kim exclaimed, "But they are males!" Sam added, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Sam…" Bumblebee said very seriously, "Sunstreaker… really loves his paintjob."

The conversation was cut when the doorbell rang.

Sam answered the door to find the Lennox family along with Ironhide's holoform.

"Hey, guys!" Sam cheered.

"Hi, Sam!" Will said.

"Aww, your costume is sweet." Sarah said.

"Thanks! And…" Sam looked the four of them over. Will was dressed as a soldier, typical. Black boots and camouflage clothes, with black paint smeared under his eyes. "Will, you're a soldier!" he nodded weakly, a little ashamed that he couldn't find something more… original.

"But you already are one-" Sam was cut off by Kim, "So what? You're a witch always." Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Aww, Kim, you're a wonderful bride!" Sarah cooed.

"Thanks, and… you are…?"

Sarah was wrapped in a tight red skirt that reached her knee, and a red jacket over her white blouse. She had her hair in a ponytail, and a large scar was painted over the right side of her face.

"Balalaika. It's a character of the show 'Black Lagoon'." Sarah explained, blushing slightly as she confessed that she was dressed as a cartoon character.

"Yeah, we know the show. Really nice choice! So original!!" Sam commented, then her eyes fell on the little girl wrapped in a pink bunny suit Sarah was cradling.

"Aww, little Anna is so sweet!!" the twins cooed, then Sam snapped out of her trance to let the family in.

They entered the house, but the girls stopped outside, waiting for Ironhide.

When the weapon specialist reached the door, Bumblebee and Jazz walked up behind the girls to welcome their comrade. As they saw what he was dressed like, their jaws dropped.

Jazz looked at Ironhide's costume, but didn't say anything, due to the death glare the weapon specialist was giving him.

After moments of unbearable silence – used to quell the oncoming laughers – Sam burst out, "You made him wear it?!" Kim nodded.

"Why?"

"Why not? I thought it would fit him well." Kim said.

As they talked, they couldn't take their eyes off Ironhide's costume. He shifted uneasily under their stares. Kim had talked Ironhide into dressing up like Wolverine!! Well, she flattered him, saying they both had something in common, like the lone-wolf nature, and the rude manners; but, on top of all, they did help their friends when they needed them. So Kim thought that the weapon specialist would be a wonderful Wolverine. And there he was, wrapped in a black leather suit, with even fake blades coming out his hands!

The argument the twins started was cut off when another familiar engine roared, parking behind Ironhide.

When they looked up, they saw three figures coming out of the green Hummer. Two were boys, and one was a blonde girl.

The twins immediately stopped their arguing to wave in their direction, surprising the bots, who were amused again on how easily the humans (especially girls) changed their mood.

As they neared the door, they could see clearly how they were dressed. Glenn was wearing an overlarge t-shirt over his baggy jeans, he also had a golden necklace.

"Uh, so who are you? Snoop Dog?" Kim arched an eyebrow.

"Nah! I'm the best hacker in the world!" Glenn corrected her.

"But, you're dressed as always!" Kim protested.

"Exactly! _I_ **am** the best hacker in the world!" Glenn said, and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Original!" Sam muttered as he entered the house.

Maggie was dressed up in black leather pants and jacket over a white spaghetti-strap top. She had a wooden stake in her hand, and she was wearing a reasonably large cross around her neck.

"Where do you come from, Maggie? Glenn's fantasy?" Jazz snickered.

"No, I'm Buffy, the vampire slayer!" Maggie eyed Jazz. "So you better watch out." Jazz raised his hands in fake defence, as she entered as well, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I see you took Kim's advice." Ratchet said, walking next to Ironhide.

"And I see you took Sam's." he snorted.

"And you criticized my choice for Ironhide!" Kim told Sam.

Ratchet wore a grey jacket over a white shirt, and blue jeans that covered his white running shoes. To finish off the outfit he had a staff to lean onto as he limped in his walk.

"Doctor House?!" Kim watched Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, that wasn't an advise!" she raised her hands in defence, "I was so tired of Ratchet's babbling about candy and diabetes… I said he was like Dr. House!"

Jazz and Bumblebee were having a hard time trying to quell their laughers.

A few seconds later, the Witwickys arrived from the neighbour's house. Their dad was dressed like a baseball player, while their mother was dressed as a fairy, with a long golden dress and a pair of wings on her back.

"Honey!" Judy said. "Those are your friends?" she asked, eyeing the four bots. They had a low down on the right behaviour with their parents from the girls, so they decided not to prove their temper and behave.

"Uhm, yes. Though one is missing." Sam said.

"Oh, I hope he will come soon." Judy said.

"_Optimus Prime? Leader of the Autobots__… join us for the party?"_ Ratchet turned to his friends in amazement as he spoke on their comm. link.

"_Optimus was interested in joining a Halloween party when the girls told us about it."_ Bumblebee shrugged.

"_And besides, these girls can be convincing!"_ Jazz reminded them.

"_No way Optimus will join us!"_Ironhide said.

As if on cue, a large semi parked near the Hummer. They all turned to watch the newcomer, and immediately, the bots felt the urge to faint.

Optimus was wearing a traditional pirates costume, with a patch over his left eye. He looked like Johnny Depp in 'Pirates of the Caribbean'; except, he was a little older (yet still handsome), and he had a patch on his eye.

"Sorry for the delay!" Optimus apologized with the girls' parents.

"Apologizing for just 1 minute…?" Sam leaned to whisper in her sister's ear.

"Aliens!" Kim shrugged.

"So you are?" Ron demanded in 'overprotective-father-mode'.

Optimus cleared his throat, eyeing Sam and Kim, who were a little nervous about all this thing. "I'm Mr. Prime. I'm the leader of a little association devoted to lend help when it is most needed." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. It wasn't just totally the truth.

"How did you meet our daughters?" Judy asked.

"Your daughters helped us when we moved in this country. They were interested in our cause, even if they were sort of dragged into it…"

"Ok, that would be enough. Mom, dad! We have a party, remember?" Sam asked.

"One more thing." Their father injected, "Your names?"

They froze. Names? Primus! They didn't think about their names!! They couldn't introduce themselves with their original names, so they had to make them up on the spot.

"Uh, I'm…" Optimus looked in every direction nervously.

"He's Jack!" Kim said. Her parents turned and she continued. "That – she pointed at Ratchet – is, uh, Gregory." Ratchet lifted a brow, but didn't say anything.

Kim pointed to Ironhide, "He is… Logan." Ironhide gave her a death glare.

Getting in the game, Sam pointed behind her, "And these two are James and… uh, Angel." She could feel the burning glares the two Autobots were given her.

They named the bots after their costumes, and were praying their parents would buy it. After all, those names were what the girls could come up with in the short amount of time they had. Luckily for them, they bought it.

"Please to meet you all!" Judy said sweetly. "Let's go. The other guests will be here soon." Their parents entered the house, motioning everyone to come along.

"Angel?" Jazz asked Sam.

She shrugged, "Buffy's boyfriend. It was the best I could come up with."

"I'll go with it for now. But next time, we'll better think this through!" Jazz said, and Sam just laughed as she closed the door behind her.

Barricade walked in the temporary base until he reached the little berth Frenzy was resting on. Since Soundwave landed a few weeks ago, he was busy repairing his precious creation. Frenzy had been slain by one of the Witwicky sisters, and then was shot by those other humans at the dam. He had been reattached, after days spent to find every missing piece. Now all he needed was some rest, and constant monitoring by his 'father'.

Barricade sat on the ground, observing Frenzy chewing something the humans called 'candy'.

"Careful, or that stuff will stick your circuitry!" Barricade roared.

"Ssswweeettt!!" Frenzy ignored him.

Barricade shook his head, remembering the reason he was there. "Hey, where's Soundwave?"

"Analyzing ssstufff!" Frenzy babbled.

"And your brothers?" asked the larger Decepticon, surprised by the fact that the other cassetticons weren't bothering Frenzy like they did all day.

"Gone. Wwwitwiiiicky party… Halloweeeen." Was his answer.

As the Decepticon processed what was said, he smirked, leaned back and commented, "I'm gonna miss them…"

"I can't believe you talked me into this! I thought I had this night off!" Sam complained, as she prepared another tray of sweets and drinks.

"Oh, come on!" Judy cheered. "This time that harpy won't win!!" and then she broke out in an evil laugh.

Sam, Kim and Ratchet, who were helping Judy with the food in the kitchen, just rolled their eyes. Sam then went in the living room.

Ratchet handed Judy another tray full of her famous pumpkin sweets, and she smiled charmingly at him.

"Thanks, Greg. Can I call you Greg?" Judy smiled sweetly.

"Uh, of course." Ratchet said, a little nervous.

Judy giggled, then took the tray and reached Sam, not before winking at Ratchet; if an anime-style sweat drop could appear on his head, it would have.

"Wow, you're a lady killer!" Kim elbowed Ratchet, causing him to give her a look that said 'I'm an Autobot medic: I know 1001 ways to kill you without you knowing what I'm doing'. "Aww, c'mon! You're always worried that humans may fear you. I say that my mom's reaction is an improvement!"

Ratchet snorted, and reached the living room. What Kim said was true though. The Autobots were afraid that the humans could fear them; that's why Optimus wanted them to be robots in disguise.

And yet, watching the scene before him brought hope in the medic's spark.

There, in that living room there were humans and Transformers talking together. Optimus, Ron, Judy and their neighbours were talking, while their sons and daughter were eating Judy's sweets. Maggie was dancing, while Glenn was busy hitting on Tracy, Sam's colleague. Ironhide was talking with the Lennox family; Sam was serving everyone while chatting with Bumblebee. What could ruin this unbeknown intergalactic meeting?

"Ratch?" Jazz's voice snapped Ratchet out of his trance.

"Yes?"

"Where's Kim?" he asked.

"In the kitchen. She'll be here soon." Ratchet said, knowing that Optimus' first Lieutenant always wanted to keep an eye on the human hacker, and got worried (paranoid is more like it) when she was missing, even for short amount of time. Jazz nodded, and left.

Kim was finishing preparing the last tray, when Mojo started to bark at their cellar door.

"Stop it, or I'll let Ironhide having a chat with you!" she ordered, but since the little dog didn't stop, she put down the tray, and scooped Mojo up.

"What is it?" Kim asked. Mojo looked at her as to say 'someone's here!'.

She then heard a noise, like someone who was approaching, and, embracing her courage, she opened the door.

Nothing.

"Happy?" she turned to the dog in her arms, that started to bark again. She turned, but stopped when she felt something coming out of the cellar.

There, before her stood a cat. Not a normal cat. This one was as large as a little horse, and was made of metal, and had…

"Ahhh!!" she ducked as the cat jumped at her, and ran out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

"Ok, I get it! You're a Transformers detector!" Kim told Mojo, remembering how he had barked at Bumblebee the first time they met him.

As she pressed herself on the door to prevent the beast to open it, its claws ran through the wood of the door, standing a few inches away from Kim's face. Needless to say, she jumped back.

"What happened? We heard you scream!" Jazz asked her, running with Sam and the other Autobots.

"There's a giant cat in our kitchen!" Kim shrieked.

"A giant cat?" Ironhide repeated.

"Yes! And it tried to kill me and Mojo!!"

"It's probably just a Halloween prop mom ordered to win her stupid dare." her sister said, rolling her eyes. "Our neighbours have a cat. Maybe it just came here."

"No, unless our neighbours have a cougar, or shops started to imitate very well the Decepticon symbol."

At that everyone froze. "Decepticon symbol?" Optimus asked dumbfounded. Kim nodded.

"Ravage!" the Autobots said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The Decepticon spy cassette. There are 5 of them: Ravage, Laserbeak, Ratbat, Rumble, and Frenzy." Optimus provided.

"They're held by a Decepticon named Soundwave." Bumblebee said.

"The one landed a few weeks ago that we knew nothing about?" Sam asked, remembering the little information they had about the landing of this Decepticon.

"Soundwave is a blackmailer, an unrepentant opportunist who will eavesdrop in search of any information to improve his standing in Megatron's eyes." Ironhide said, clenching his fists.

"And, since we destroyed Megatron…" Sam didn't want to finish the sentence.

"No wonder he sent his minions to do the dirty job." Jazz injected.

"How did they find us?" Kim asked.

"Soundwave can detect and jam radio transmissions all across the energy spectrum. Additionally, he has a photographic memory thanks to the vast data storage capacity of his magnetic disks." Ratchet started to explain this Decepticon's features. "He also possesses the ability to monitor electrical impulses within brain circuitry."

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"He can read minds." Kim explained, and her sister gave an understanding 'oh'.

"What now?" Jazz asked Optimus.

"We protect the humans, and try to find Soundwave's minions."

"How?" Bumblebee asked.

"The same way they found us." Kim said.

"Can you do it?" Optimus asked, and she nodded.

He was about to tell them to roll out, when suddenly the lights went out.

"Great!" Sam muttered.

"I can't see anything!" Kim complained.

"We can." Ratchet said.

"Great!" Sam muttered.

Then they heard disappointed sounds coming from the living room. "Since you can see, guide us!" Kim said, and they walked towards the living room.

As they reached the living room, everyone was using their cell phone to see through the dark.

"Don't worry! Kim's gonna fix it!" Sam announced.

"Yeah… uhm, Glenn? Can you help me?" she asked.

"Of course!" he beamed, hoping to be Tracy's hero that way. She snorted, instead. Glenn was about to say something, when Jazz and Kim dragged him away, "Now, Glenn!"

The other Autobots stayed there, keeping an eye on everything that moved in the dark, as Ron and Judy tried to light up the mood.

Sam was starting to envy the holograms' ability to see in the dark. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realized Sarah had approached her until she tugged her dress.

"Er… I need to change Anna. Where's the bathroom?" Sam pointed the way, after glancing at Ironhide, knowing he could see her stare. The three of them went to top floor.

Sarah and Sam entered the bathroom, while Ironhide stood at the door. Sam kept the light while Sarah changed Anna.

"I like this party. Even if the light went out."

"Yeah…" Sam said absently, looking around.

"Did you need to put two bats even in here?" Sarah asked as she finished.

"What? We don't have those ornaments." Sam's head turned to see two metallic birds flying at them.

Sarah screamed, holding Anna, who was now crying. Sam ran to open the door, but she found it locked. At the other side, Ironhide was trying to open it as well.

"Get down!!" Sam shielded Sarah and Annabelle. The three of them were now on the floor, as Laserbeak and Ratbat were flying near the ceiling.

Sam stood and grabbed her father's club; she decided to ask him why it was there later.

She started to strike with the club, hitting only air. Then Sarah decided to join in, with rage only a mother was capable of.

She grabbed her bag, and, with one swift movement, she hit Laserbeak, causing him to smash through the window and fall into the yard.

"Wow!" was all Sam could say, before sending Ratbat to his brother. "Homerun!!" she cheered, after the ugly bat fell from the window. The two women tried to calm Anna down, since she didn't stop crying.

Then Ironhide opened the door, and screamed, "What happened?"

"Shhhh!!!" Sam shushed him, while Sarah cradled Anna, who didn't stop crying.

Once the toddler saw Ironhide, she started to cheer.

"Looks like you got an admirer." Sam teased. The weapon specialist glared at her, but didn't say anything. He secretly liked that the sparkling liked him.

"I'd better go take a look outside." Ironhide said. Sam nodded, before taking Sarah back down.

"Glenn! Keep this light still!" Kim protested.

Glenn was shaking like a leaf, while Kim was modifying her PDA to detect the Decepticons' energy.

"If you're afraid, you can wait upstairs, kid." Jazz said.

"I'm not afraid!" Glenn said. "Connect this one here." He instructed.

"Got it! Now what?" Kim asked.

"Anytime a bad guy is near the PDA, it glo-" He hadn't finished his explanation yet, when something crawled behind them.

"DUCK!!" Jazz screamed, as a robot like Frenzy jumped at them.

"The stairs!" Glenn shrieked, letting go of the light.

"What's that?" Kim yelled.

"Rumble!" Jazz said, following the two humans up the stairs.

The three of them ran out of the kitchen, heading towards the door.

"Is it ready?" Kim asked. Glenn hid himself behind a sofa as the other two continued their mad dash. "GLENN!!"

"Done!" he finished to reattach some wires on Kim's PDA, then he tossed it to her, "Catch!"

She caught it as she kept on running with Jazz, Rumble hot on their tails.

"Ready to rumble?!" the little bot sneered. He was sure he could catch them before they reach the door, but, like Frenzy, he wasn't designed for running. Then they opened the door and exited.

Glenn relaxed himself behind the sofa, sighing as he was able to finish rewiring Kim's PDA, and to move out of the way.

"You're hiding too, huh?" a feminine voice said behind him, causing Glenn to jump, nearly hit by an heart attack.

"Tracy?!" he recognized her in the dark. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding! There's a cougar in the living room. Some crazy Amanda person send it to ruin the party. Or that is what Judy said." She explained. "It's so dark in here."

"Yeah…" Glenn said. "Wanna help me with the breakers?" he asked hopefully.

She thought it over, then said, "Why not?"

They stood, and Tracy took Glenn's hand in hers, just so they won't hit anything in the dark, she said.

Then they started to climb down the stairs.

When Rumble got outside, he was greeted by two arm cannons, a set of glowing twin cannons, an axe, a sword and a shield.

"Uh oh!" he gulped.

The Autobots were narrowing their optics and pointing their weapons, as Laserbeak and Ratbat staggered towards Rumble.

Kim and Sam were behind Jazz's shield, when they heard a noise coming from the house. They turned to see Ravage flying out of the window, and they heard Judy shriek, "That trick wasn't even funny!! Amanda will have to find something else than that filthy cat, if she wants to beat me!!" Sam and Kim winced at their mother's pitched tone.

They then heard Judy arguing with her guests. Sam and Kim had their jaws dropped, but soon they turned to the matter at hand.

"So, are you going to do the right thing, Rumble?" Optimus asked, pointing his cannon to put more emphasis in his words.

"Filthy humans!" Rumble snarled to the two girls, lunging to attack them, only to be stopped in mid air by nothing. None of the bots moved.

"Glenn and I detected your frequencies, and now I'm able to shut down your movement controls. Not bad for a filthy human, is it?" Kim asked, glaring at the little bug.

Rumble muttered something incomprehensible, maybe something in Cybertronian, but from its sound, it wasn't something nice.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide asked.

"Wait!" Kim grinned. "I have a better idea…"

A few minutes later, Glenn fixed the light, and everyone was dancing, eating, playing, and generally talking.

The Autobots turned back into their holoforms. Ron and the neighbours were talking again. Ratchet was dancing with Judy after she convinced him. No wonder where Kim had her talking skills from. Glenn was dancing with Tracy, while Maggie was able to talk Optimus into dancing with her. Seeing him dressed as a pirate was amazing, but seeing him dancing was even better! He wasn't that bad as a dancer! So very strange things happen on Halloween… While Will and Sarah were dancing, Ironhide was cradled Anna. Aww, that scene was so cute!

Kim and Sam sat on the sofa between Jazz and Bumblebee.

"This Halloween was full of surprises!" Kim sighed as she rested her head on Jazz's shoulder, making herself more comfy. The other three nodded in agreement, too tired to do anything else.

"Hey, what did you do to the casseticons?" Bumblebee asked.

Sam glanced at her, "Just tell me you didn't!" it wasn't a prayer, it held a tone of amusement. Kim just smiled, causing Sam to smirk as well, as she leaned on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee shook his head.

"You're even worse than Sunny and Sides!" Jazz muttered, leaning back on the sofa.

In their yard, the three children of their neighbours, Bill, Jessie and Paul were playing with many piñatas. Each hit they took, the piñatas cried out in pain.

"Ouch! Watch it, human!" Rumble roared.

"Let's get some fun with the humans! They're just scum – ow!" Laserbeak mocked, imitating Rumble's voice, as he was hit again.

"It's sooo fun!!" Paul cheered.

"I've never had a Halloween like this!" Bill beamed.

"I love Halloween!!" Jessie said, as she hit the Decepticons again.

"If that damn human didn't detect our energy and manage to shut down all our movement controls – ow!" Laserbeak yelled.

"What do you think, Ratbat?" Rumble asked.

"Soundwave's gonna kill us…"

…that is, if they survive the humans!

The end

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

I hope you liked this fic! I've tried my best. So please give me a break if it sucks, I didn't have much time to come up with all of this! For info on their costumes, try google or youtube! Now, please, review! For Halloween? Anyway, see ya around!! ;-)


End file.
